IA
IA '-ARIA ON THE PLANETES- '(イア, ia) to japońskojęzyczny Vocaloid generacji 3. Głosu użyczyła jej Lia. Jej imię pochodzi od jej dawczyni głosu, zaś jej podtytuł, ''-ARIA ON THE PLANETES''-, oznacza tyle, co otwarta przestrzeń planet. Zilustrowała ją Aka Akasaka, lecz projekt nadzorowała firma Maxilla inc. Została wydana 27 stycznia 2012. Stworzyły ją firmy 1st PLACE i Yamaha. Oficjalna strona IA (1st PLACE) Historia Wersja Mac W październiku 2013 ogłoszono, że oprogramowanie IA zostanie wydane także na Vocaloid NEO w okresie promocyjnym jej nowego albumu IA x SUPER GT CIRCUT BEATS. Dla użytkowników systemu Windows, którzy chcieliby posiąść wersję Mac, była dostępna za darmo do pobrania na jej stronie w zakładce IA PROJECT w dniu 7 grudnia 2013. Wcześniej jednak użytkownicy musieli wpisać kody seryjne wcześniej nabytego produktu w wersji Windows w celu nabycia nowej wersji, oraz zapewnić, że wcześniejsza wersja została odinstalowana. Next Project - IA ROCKS Pod koniec 2013 pojawiły się wiadomości o nowym projekcie związanym z IA, z wersją do pobrania, która zostanie wydana w drugą rocznicę jej powstania, czyli 27 stycznia. Nowy projekt ma być nowym japońskim bankiem brzmień ze zmianą tonu. Wersja testowa z powodów zwrotnych, została wysłana tylko tym osobom, które zadeklarowały się do pomocy przy jej wokalu. 22 maja 2014 zostało oficjalnie podane, że nazwa nowego projektu będzie brzmieć IA ROCKS i zostanie on wydany 27 czerwca 2014. Zostało także wydane specjalne PV z nowym głosem, które będzie wykorzystane jako opening do gry IA Visual Tracks Colorful. 6 czerwca 2014 zostały podane pakiety oprogramowania oraz dodatki. Zostaną wydane trzy pakiety: regular, duo package oraz duo package starter pack. Pakiety duo package zawierają oryginalny bank brzmień IA oraz IA ROCKS, natomiast wersja ze starter pack zawiera dodatkowo edytor Vocaloid 3. Dodatki do pakietów: *Płyta DVD z piosenkami promocyjnymi IA ROCKS, wersjami instrumentalnymi, VSQx oraz model MMD LIVEDRIVE (IA ROCKS ver). *Przewodnik IA ROCKS *Naklejki *Specjalny rękaw 28 czerwca 2014 1st Place emitowało pokaz na żywo z okazji wydania IA ROCKS. Zaprezentowali 12 piosenek demonstracyjnych, które są zawarte w pakiecie promocyjnym przy zakupie nowego banku brzmień. Utwory składały się z takich oto piosenek: *Sunday South Park od Ishifuro *ウラギリモジュール od UtataP *Circuit DISCO od KazuyaKomatsu *Children Record od Jin *Inner Arts od Jin *LIVEDRIVE od Jin *Setsuna Drive od 9mm Parabellum Bullet *RACER’S HIGH od Nanahoshi *Guitar of Death od potential 0 *Love Sagittarius od Mutsuki Levin *Hyper Hero od dezzy(一億円P) *White Out od out of survice Demo W maju 2015 został ogłoszony nowy pakiet o nazwie IA DAW PACKAGE. Zawiera on bank brzmień IA i IA ROCKS, VOCALOID Editor for Cubase w wersji V4 oraz Cubase AI 8. CeVIO Creative Studio 2015 Podczas wywiadu, dyrektor 1st Place stwierdził, że angielski bank brzmień dla IA to coś, co na pewno chcą spróbować stworzyć. Jednakże, nie wydadzą go jeśli nie będą w stanie zagwarantować wysokiej jakości głosu. 2016 W czerwcu powstał kwestionariusz pt. "This is a questionnaire about virtual artist, IA. And Japanese Anime & Character culture", który zawierał pytania na temat IA i czy ankietowany jest jej użytkownikiem. Znalazło się tam także pytanie, czy ankietowany byłby zainteresowany użyciem jej angielskiej wersji. 1 lipca opublikowano wiadomość na twitterze, że IA otrzyma angielski bank brzmień oraz talk bank operujący na CeVIO, co zostało jakiś czas później zaprzeczone. Oznajmiono, że talk bank zostanie wydany tylko wtedy gdy jakość produktu będzie zadowalająca. 2017 Ogłoszenie banku Talk nastąpiło podczas 5 rocznicy wydania IA. Trial dla nowego produktu został wydany 28 stycznia i był ważny do 28 lutego. Nowy voicebank stał się dostępny 1 marca. 2018 10 marca 2018 opublikowano crossfade nadchodzącego albumu, IA/04. Niektóre z piosenek były śpiewane po angielsku, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziano nic na temat współpracującego z nim silnika. 11 marca dawczyni głosu, Lia, dodała tweeta z tagiem "#englishvocaloid", potwierdzając nowy voicebank i rzekomą produkcję na V4. Dzień później przeprosiła za spowodowane zamieszanie i cofnęła informację o Vocaloidzie, twierdząc, że nie może podać żadnych dalszych informacji. Po sprawdzeniu broszurki dodawanej do IA/04 okazało się, że nowy voicebank będzie obsługiwany na CeVIO. 22 czerwca ogłoszono, że nowy, angielski bank brzmień IA zostanie wydany pod nazwą "IA ENGLISH C" 29 czerwca, dla Cevio 6.1. Zawiera dwa voicebanki, "Natural" i "Powerful" Reakcje IA zyskała wśród wielu producentów dobrą reputację, opinię, że jest niezawodnym voicebankiem, czemu zawdzięcza znaczną część swojego sukcesu. Została dobrze przyjęta i po wydaniu miała wiele hitów w cotygodniowych rankingach Nico Nico Douga. W ciągu 6 miesięcy od premiery kilka piosenek uzyskało ponad 1 000 000 wyświetleń na Nico Nico Douga, podczas gdy żaden z pozostałych wokali VOCALOID3 nie osiągnął sukcesu takiego kalibru aż do grudnia 2014 roku, kiedy swoje pierwsze 1 000 000 wyświetleń piosenki osiągnęła Yuzuki Yukari. To zrównało IA z niektórymi bardziej udanymi bankami głosowymi z epoki VOCALOID2. Sama Lia była równie zaskoczona, kiedy stała się popularna, ponieważ nie spodziewała się, że będzie aż tak dobrze. Skomentowała także, że było wielu fanów IA, którzy nawet nie wiedzieli, kim ona (Lia) jest. 1 lipca 2015 roku ogłoszono, że jej odtwarzanie powiązanych filmów osiągnęło 100 milionów, pojawiły się wyświetlenia zarówno w Japonii, jak i za granicą. Doświadczyła także kilku występów na żywo w Tajwanie, Francji i Ameryce Północnej. Doprowadziło to do wydania jej oficjalnej aplikacji. Znane piosenki Istnieje wiele znanych piosenek śpiewanych przez IA. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Asu no Hikari *A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night *Blessed Child *Boy Disliked was the Classroom *CARLA *Falling Apart *Feel Happiness～birth～ *Freesia *Headphone Actor *Hoshizora no Lion *IA IA ★ Night of Desire *Imagination Forest *Meteor *Outer Science *Re;BIRTH *夢見心地 (Stardust) *Tori no Uta Ciekawostki *28 listopada 2012 roku, IA wystąpiła na żywo na Voice Fes 2012. Firma 1st Place zapowiedziała kolejny koncert w 2013 roku. *Na pierwszą rocznicę została wydana jej limitowana wersja. *IA jest najpopularniejszym Vocaloidem w generacji 3. VoiceBank Można kupić standardowy pakiet tego oprogramowania na edytor Vocaloid 3 jak i jej edycję specjalną z okazji 1 urodzin, jednak "Anniversary Edition" posiada ograniczony nakład. |-|IA= Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Projekt= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Inne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Powiązane z IA Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Vocaloidy z aktualizacją głosu Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy